EA/Electronic Arts Press Conference Review - E3 2018
PBG and Jeff discuss the very poor EA Press Conference at E3. Synopsis They are using double cameras! PBG and Jeff are recording their post conference reactions. The first conference is EA. They took a bet on stream on how many battle royale games there will be at E3 this year, and Battlefield V is the first one. PBG guesses 6, while Jeff guesses 4. It is not surprising that Battlefield will have a battle royale. Jeff has played a lot of Fortnite, but not as much as PUBG. Two new battle royales came out in the last few days. Jeff discusses Realm Royale and Totally Accurate Battle Royale. PBG likes the solid gameplay in Battlefield. There weren't that many memes at E3 this year. Jeff discusses the snow falling off the buildings. PBG prefers the more realism of PUBG. PBG and Jeff discuss moving around in vehicles. There was not much gameplay shown for many of the games. FIFA games were shown next. It is what makes EA the most money. Jeff doesn't play sports game. PBG plays some of the NBA games. The games are only slightly different every time. Jeff discusses EA having the Star Wars license, and they have to make sure everyone is happy from it. The blowback from Battlefront 2 was huge. The games have not been updated since The Last Jedi came out. They wonder why Obi Wan isn't one of the leaders to oppose Grievous. PBG wants kid Anikin going 'yipee!', and Jeff mentions having Jar Jar being useless. Jeff discusses that the lootcrates make people stronger. They weren't prepared for the blowback. A lot of people don't have faith in EA. They need to work on their PR. Unravel 2 is a co-op game now. Neither have played the first game, but they heard it was good. It looks like a lot of fun, reminding PBG of Ori and the Blind Forest. Sea of Solitude was next. It was an emotional, loneliness game. They were talking about A Way Out before it. These small studios are being brought out by EA. Nobody cares about the other sports games they showed. Jeff is not interested in playing real life sports, including racing games. PBG got into NBA2K is because of the career mode. They discuss the sports game they play. PBG has an NFL Blitz cabinet. They discuss mobile games. It is ridiculous how much money mobile games make. PBG said that he wasn;t interested in the Animal Crossing mobile game, and people got mad! It turned out to not be very good. PBG's camera stops recording. "Technical difficulties. Please stand by!" The way mobile games make money make PBG not interested. His camera battery dies! "Technical difficulties. Please stand by!" Jeff discusses how free games are taking the market away from the paid mobile market. PBG wants to have a goal animation in rocket league, but can't unlock them! The presenters weren't talking about anything relevant, and needed to show the gameplay. At one point, Jeff called all the classes of the characters in Anthem. The game will work like an action MMO, and the chat compared it to Destiny. EA's press conference was bad. They didn't show many games. Battlefield, sports games, Battlefront, a mobile game and Anthem. There were only four new games with Sea of Solitude being the standout. PBG gives EA a 4/10 while Jeff gives them a 5. They talked about Anthem for way too long before showing anything. Category:E3 2018 Category:PB&Jeff Category:Videos